baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fishermen and the Priestess
A group of fishermen claims that they are being harassed by a priestess of Umberlee; after two of them were washed off the dock and drowned, the rest are afraid to go near the water. Since they can't prove to the guards that the priestess is responsible, they ask you to "take care" of the problem. Before … Rumors about the fishermen's story can be heard from farmers in Beregost or Nashkel, and will – as long as this quest isn't accepted or declined – add a farmer's tale to the journal: Confronting the Priestess The priestess, Tenya, is located in the northern part of Wyrm's Crossing. She turns out to be "a child of no more than twelve.' If you initiate a conversation and tell her that you are going to put an end to her villainous deeds, she will turn hostile and attack. If you ask her for more information about what happened between her and the fishermen or say you know nothing of the fishermen, she will ask you to leave but will not attack. If you speak to her again, she will attack no matter what you say to her. She must be provoked to violent action for the quest to advance. She always casts Entangle at the start of battle, so it may be best to use some ranged weapons against her. She is not very dangerous, even to very low-level parties. Once you bring her near death, she will surrender and explain that she is trying to avenge her mother's death. Do not use poisons or Melf's Acid Arrow. While she is protected during her surrender and not take any more "hits", she can and most likely will die from poisons after the dialogue has been completed. Her death closes one avenue to complete this quest and one for a quest in Baldur's Gate. According to Tenya, the fishermen are the villains. They stole her mother's elemental summoning bowl and tortured her for its secrets before killing her. Now, they use it to pillage the seas. Tenya begs Gorion's Ward and their party to help her recover the bowl. You can promise to help her, or kill her and collect your reward from the fishermen. Both Tenya and the fishermen are evil-aligned. Completion and Outcomes Helping Tenya Go back to the fishermen and talk to Telman. Let him know that priestess told you her side of the story. Sonner will try to persuade you stay on their side. Refuse his offer and Sonner will explain how they made arrangements with priest of Talos for safe passage at sea. Part of the deal was extracting a little "payback" from Umberlee. When threatened, Sonner and he will give up the bowl. : In the classic version of the game, he and his friends will then turn hostile and run back to their homes, where they can be tracked down and killed at your leisure. There are no Reputation penalties for killing the fishermen once they turn hostile. If you do not wish to kill them, you may have to restrain your party from attacking when the dialogue ends. Once you have the bowl, return it to Tenya to complete the quest. She will give you nothing for your effort, but promises the favor of Umberlee and help in the future - a promise she will grudgingly make good on during the quest Tremain's Son. Reward: 2500XP and a favor. According to Wikia commenters, telling Tenya, "They are all dead and will trouble you no more" will only give 1000 XP, while "Here is the bowl" will give 2500 XP. You can also pickpocket Bracers of Defense AC 7 from her. Killing the fishermen will yield 181 gp and a flail +1. Helping the Fishermen Even if you intend to kill Tenya, it is best to speak with the fishermen again to gain an additional monetary reward. When you tell them that you spoke with Tenya, they will admit to having killed her mother and making a deal with the god Talos for his protection on the sea. They will then offer you 50 or 100 gp to kill Tenya, depending on your dialog choices. If you pressured them into paying you more earlier, your reward can rise up to 170 gp. Once you have spoken with the fishermen again, return to Tenya and kill her. Her spells, especially Entangle, will probably be exhausted as long as you have not rested since fighting her. Once she is dead, she can be looted for Bracers of Defense AC 7 and a common flail. There are no reputation penalties for killing Tenya. After reporting her death to the fishermen, Sonner will reward you with his flail +1. He also gives you gold, if you asked for some earlier or made clear that their offer wasn't enough. Reward: between 0 and 170 gp, Bracers of Defense AC 7, flail +1, flail, 1,000 XP. Journal *Quest Begins: "// to do" *Quest Ends: "I have been promised a future reward for my role in vanquishing the fishermen aligned with Talos. Strange though, I do not feel as though I have helped a child, so much as I have been the pawn of a spiteful god. Deities are not to be trifled with...they trifle back." Achievement Category:Quests in BG Category:Image Needed Category:Side quests